Unexpected
by RKOLennyLegolasFanxx
Summary: Randy is upset and John tries to help. But then things take a dreadful turning and Randy is in deep danger. Contains violence and threat ! Completed !
1. Chapter 1

Randy had just finished a long hard show and was sorting himself out in the locker room. John noticed that Randy looked a little down.

"Hey man, what's wrong?"

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me. Just leave me alone"

Hearing that from Randy hurt John. Him and Randy haven't always been on the same page but this time John did nothing wrong. Also deep down he cared about Randy.

Randy was packing up really quickly avoiding eye contact with anyone. He felt sick and tired and he missed his home life. Trying to hold back tears, he stumbled out of the locker room. John followed him.

"Randy, you can't hide this from me. Something _is_ wrong"

"You know what John. I'm sick and tired of this. I want to give up but I can't. I used to enjoy this almost too much but now I feel so sick and tiered every time I step into the ring"

"... Well I'm sure you could leave for a time and get your head together"

"You don't get it John. I can't! "

They were both storming down the hallway to the car park. Randy was just trying to get away from John, still in pain from his last match against The Miz. He really hated the Miz and was glad to have beaten him, but still he felt the effects of the match.

When they reached the Car park John tried to stop Randy.

"JOHN, MOVE! Why do you always have to get in the way, I really hate you sometimes!" he said as he pushed John away making him slam against a parked car.

John watched Randy packing his car when suddenly a car curved out of nowhere sending Randy rolling up the bonnet and then being sent slamming into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

John watched in shock as Randy was lying motionless on the ground.

The driver stumbled out of the car. John was even more surprised, it was Wade Barrett. Wade looked in shock at the body of Randy as John ran over to him.

"Go get help! " John ordered to Wade

Wade didn't move. John kept telling him to help when Wade eventually started moving. But not to get help. He was walking back to his car and got in. John was so shocked he was speechless. Wade quickly drove off leaving John by himself with Randy who was unconscious lying in a heap on the ground.

"Orton, ORTON can you hear me. C`Mon wake up"

John put Randy into a recovery position and then ran off. This time to get help. He ran through the hall until he found a crew member.

"Go get help Orton has been run over. Get the medics!"

The man didn't question John and headed straight to the medics. While he did that John ran straight back to Randy and saw a car had stopped in front of his motionless body.

"Orton? John what happened?"

It was Cm punk. Him and Orton have not hade such a good past together and John could feel the tension.

"Barrett ran him over" he replied

"Barrett? on purpose ?"

"I don't know, but the medics are coming" He said whilst he knelt down beside Randy.


	3. Chapter 3

Punk takes off his jacket. "We can at least make him comfortable"

John nodded, still in shock as Punk folded his jacket and carefully put it under Randy`s head. He got a bit of a scare when he pulled his hand way and it was covered in blood. So did John.

"Where the hell are the medics ! " He screamed

"John"

"John"

"What !"

"Look !"

John looked and saw Randy`s face and hand twitching. He was waking up.

"Orton, Orton ! can you hear me ?" Punk asked

He moved a bit more and moved to arm to wipe the blood from his eyes.

John took a while to take all of this in. At least he was still alive, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it. I'm sorry my chapters are so short, I try but I don't know, I'm just not that sort of person to writes loads and I was running low on ideas. But today I had a major brainwave so now I have loads to write and this chapter is slightly longer, Enjoy !**

He coughed. Punk and John still staring in amazement. How could he be awake? The medics came rushing in as this happened and put a neck brace on him, just to make sure his neck wasn't broken. The medic found that he had a couple of broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Not to mention the bruising.

They tried to move him on the stretcher as carefully as they could trying not to make him uncomfortable. Even though they tried he was still in pain. John and Punk winched at his scream when he was moved. He was breathing heavily and needed to get to hospital desperately.

Punk and Cena got in the ambulance and watched Randy the whole way to the hospital. When they got there they were waiting for some news nearly falling asleep every 5 to 10 seconds. Finally the Doctor came.

"Mr Orton is in a stable condition and I think he is goning to make a mircaulus recovery. However he may have to stay a couple of nights to regain his strengths "

"That's great, how are his ribs and shoulder" john quickly replied.

"His ribs have been strapped up but are very bruised, and his shoulder is back in place. He just needs to rest it because there is a risk it could get out of place again."

"Thanks Doc can me and John see him"

The doctor looked at Punk "Of course but he is still a bit tiered"

"Not surprised" John responded.

Punk and Cena walked in to find Randy lying unconscious in the bed covered with bruises and his arm in a sling. They slowly creeper towards him, bringing a chair to either side of the bed.

Then John remembered something. "Punk, why are you here, you never liked Randy?"

"Does it really matter it's not like I could just leave him, is it ? "

"Yeah, I know ... Wait Barrett? Where is he! "

"He did a runner right? "

"Yeah, he could be anywhere!"

"Ahh it doesn't matter, don't worry yourself" Punk said trying to calm John down.

"Hey John, I need to go for a second, are you alright for the moment? "

"Where are you going? "

"Calling Vince, we need to tell him what happened, you stay with Ort .. Randy "

John nodded. Then he turned to face Randy. He felt so bad, what if he just left him maybe that car wouldn't have hit him, Barrett wouldn't of hit him.

"Shut up or I will shoot you both!" said a dark figure in the doorway.

John quickly turned around. It was Barrett.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update. This one is hopefully a bit longer. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews x**

"Step away from the bed !"

John just stared at him in disbelief. Why was Wade doing this?

"Step away from the bed or I'll shoot you both!"

"Ok, ok !" John said as he backed away from the bed.

Wade closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to Randy which made John hesitate.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you really want to make me angry when I have a gun in my hand, who knows what I will do" Wade said as he stared at Randy.

"You will pay for what you have done "John said in a strong voice

"Oh will I, that sound like a threat. How's this for a threat, if you say one word about what has happened I will shoot Mr Orton's head off"

"No!"

"Wait wait wait John, Oh yes I remember, you have already told someone. Oh dear you know what that means" Wade said as he slowly walked towards John.

"If you touch him I`ll swear –"

"WHAT? What you going to do Cena?... On second thoughts I think it would be fun"

"Wade"

"NO!"

Before John could say anything else Wade viciously hit him round the head with his gun. Then Wade turned towards Randy, spotting a wheelchair in the corner, he put it next to Randy and dragged him out of bed and roughly placed him in the wheelchair.

"You're going to wish you have never been born."

Wade said with a smile of his face. He had always been jealous of Randy and his success. He just wanted to be noticed for once.

Randy suddenly woke up and saw John on the floor

"John?"

Wade noticed and panicked

"Shut up!"

He said as he hit Randy around his face leaving him unconscious. Wade smiled, he was pleased with himself. Next thing he had to do was get randy out of hospital. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his head. Then he wheeled Randy out of the room and left Johns unconscious bleeding body on the floor.

Meanwhile Punk had fished on the phone. He always hated how long Vince would talk; he wished Vince could just get to the point. He smirked as he headed back towards the room where Randy was.

At the end of the corridor he saw Wade turning a wheelchair around the corner. It couldn't be wade, he thought. Then he walked into the room to find Randy missing and John on the floor.

"John!"

John tried to blink to get rid of the cloud and fog that was filling his head.

"John what happened"

John got into a seated position and saw that Randy was no longer there.

"Wade ... Wade he had a... a gun"

"Yes!"

"He was ... threatening ... To to take him..."

"Randy? "

"...Yes"

"I saw him with a wheelchair down the corridor"

"Go stop him "

"He probably out of the building now, I will go and tell someone. So are you ok?"

"Yes..Yea I'm fine, just ... just go help Randy"

"I will"

Wade was at the bottom of the elevator and tried to walk out of the hospital without creating too much of a scene. He rolled the wheelchair to his car and tried to pick up Randy, which was hard because he was pretty much a dead weight. When he managed this he shoved him in the back seats lying on his side. He tried to shut the door finding that it wouldn't shut. The he saw that Randys foot was stuck between the door.

"Oww that will burn later haha "

He said as he put his foot inside the car. The he just drove off with Randy in the back seat.

Punk told the staff about Randy and John as he rushed down the stairs. He went outside and looked around.

"RANDY ! WADE ! RANDY ... Randy"

Security came behind him.

"Where are they?"

"Gone" Punk whispered as he hung his head with defeat and began to walk up to tell John the bad news.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated in a while. I got a new computer for my birthday and it's been a nightmare to set up so I didn't get a chance to create this chapter until now. I have done it extra-long (for me) I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the reviews xx**

Punk was in the elevator just remembering the past moments like a blur in his head. All he could think of was Wade with that wheelchair and John on the floor. It didn't help with all the "You did all you could" comments coming from various people also in the elevator. He felt like he was about to break down until they reached the floor that Randy was previously being treated in.

He walked down the hall regretting the look that John was about to give him. He knew that John and Randy were best friend, and that John would feel guilty once he heard what happened.

He faced into the room and saw John being treated by a nurse. When John saw him he immediately stood up but quickly saw the look on Punks face and figured it was bad news.

"Wade ... Randy ... he"

"Randy's gone isn't he" John quickly replied

"Yea, sorry Jon I tried my best – "

"I know, I know. He's probably dead then? "John said in a voice that was so sad, that Punk had never heard it before.

"Well, not exactly. He might be"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" John yelled

There was an awkward silence in the room until John said

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled"

"It's not your fault, we all know that Randy's your best friend" Punk calmly replied

"Not just that ... "

"What then? What's wrong John"

"It's my fault "John said almost breaking down in tears

"How so?"

"I followed him in the car park … he … ummm he was upset and you know what he's like. He got angry and stormed off in the car park and if I follow him he wouldn't be in this mess. No one will be in this mess"

"John, its ok. It wasn't your fault Barrett was the one who hit him, not you"

John said in a whisper "It's not ok" then he stared at the ground.

The cops were already there trying to figure out what happened and where Wade and Randy were.

"Would you know where Mr Orton's belongings are" one officer asked

"Yea on the side of the bed" Punk replied seeing that John couldn't bring himself to.

"No phone?"

"Not that I would know, sorry" Punk replied.

"Wait ! Punk I need to tell you something …outside" Cena suddenly said

They walked outside the room and sneaked behind a corner.

"What?"

"You have an iPhone right? "

"Yeaa"

"Don't you have that thing were you can track other iphones"

"Yeaa?"

"Randy has an iPhone"

"What really! Wait wait, how do you know that he has it?"

"I don't but he always keeps it on him"

"What if he left it back at the arena?"

"We can find out"

Punk got his phone out and searched for Randy's phone and he found it. I was definitely not at the arena.

"I know where he is! Let's tell the cops!"Punk said

"No no no wait. They won't help, they don't. They take longer, and Randy might not have longer to live. Damn Randy's a smartass"

"So what do we do? "

"Save Randy and kill that son of a bitch !"

"Kill?"

"Man I was joking, we will just put his ass in prison, I'll make sure of it !"

Wade looked back at Randy with a satisfied grin.

"You think you're so great don't you, well ill show the world what you really are, just a pathetic little bitch !"

He had knocked Randy out cold, who was now lying motionless on the back seats off the car until Wade got to his destination. Wade got out and was about to bring Randy into an old warehouse that ran in his family until he saw Randy now swollen ankle.

"Ouch that's got to hurt but it doesn't matter, no one will hear you scream in here."

He began to drag Randy but didn't notice that Randy was gradually waking up. Randy realised that he was in serious danger so he kicked Wade's leg so he fell to the ground and he started to run away. But Randy had a concussion from the blow from Barrett so his vision was so blurry. Wade caught up with him and started to punch him in the face and stomach while Randy tried to fight back. Randy then ran quickly in the opposite direction but Wade grabbed hold of his wrist which caused such a strain on his shoulder that it dislocated it again and he fell to the ground in pain. He was screaming holding his shoulder. Wade looked around then looked at Randy and smiled.

"Honestly Orton did you really think you could run away from me with a concussion, injured ankle AND a dislocated shoulder .You`re really going to pay for that little stunt"

Wade then grabbed Randy shoulder and clicked it badly back in place with make Randy scream and squirm even more.

"Oh come on Orton, this is just the beginning. Shall I remind you that I've got a gun?"


	7. Chapter 7

"How much longer Punk?"

"About 15 minutes"

"Damn it!"

"…..John, he's going to be ok. He's a tough guy"

"Yea, I know" John sighed

"How's the head? "

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. How many minutes until we get there?"

"You just asked me that John"

"Oh"

"Are you sure you're ok"

"The nurse just said I had a mild concussion, it's not that bad"

"What! " Punk said in disbelief

"Punk, Randy's my best friend. Do you really think I was just going to let him die?"

"No but! …..sorry. I'm driving as fast as I can"

Randy was being dragged by his shoulder and was in unimaginable pain. He had stopped screaming and just clenched his fists. Why was Wade doing this to me? He kept asking himself in his head. He tried to walk to make the pain more bearable but every time he tried his legs collapsed.

Wade was grinning as he approached the warehouse door and unlocked it. Randy tried to observe the surroundings. The warehouse was huge to say the least and it also stunk. It was dirty and looked like it was going to fall down if there weren't pillars supporting it. Wade was also carrying a black bag with him.

When Wade finally stopped dragging Randy he stopped by one of the pillars placed in the middle of the whole warehouse.

Randy curled up trying to ease the pain in his shoulder and pretty much everything else. Wade hadn't said anything for a while which made him surprisingly more nervous. He tried to watch him and saw him pulling some heavy bits of chain, handcuffs, rope, hammers, anything that could hold back and seriously injure Randy. His eyes widened when he saw these and something clicked in his head. He started slowly dragging himself away from Wade leaving a small blood trail. Wade hadn't noticed, he was too busy setting up the handcuffs and chain.

Then a rat decided to run right between Randy and Wade which made Wade turn around and see what had happened.

"Damn it" Randy whispered

Wade pulled his gun out and pointed it at Randy. Randy closed his eyes then he jumped when he heard a gunshot. He looked and saw that Wade had shot the rat instead.

"Not yet Orton, you need to suffer first."

Randy sighed and slouched in defeat as Wade walked over to him. Wade dragged him and cuffed one of his hands to the pillar.

John was looking out of the window and not saying a word

"You ok Cena?"

"Umm yea I'm fine"

John was feeling a bit lightheaded and dazed but he couldn't show it, he had to help his best friend.

"We are almost there"

Wade rapped a piece of rope around Randy neck and started to choke him.

"Come on Orton, beg for it to stop. Go on!"

He kept on doing it while Randy was trying to stop it with his one free arm. But it was so hard and all of the oxygen was being squeezed out of his lungs.

"What do you say Orton"

"Go .. to ..hell" Randy said then spat in Wade face.

Wade let go and stood up and wiped his face in disgust. Randy looked at him and thought he had never seen Wade like this before, he was like a monster. Wade was so angry that he looked like he was about to explode.

"YOU ! YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

Wade grabbed a leather belt and started tearing Randy's skin. Randy thought it was never going to stop and when it finally did his body was covered in blood. Wade the grabbed his throat after and pressed him against the wall.

"Do you think I am done yet? DO YOU!"

Randy flinched when Wade shouted in his face.

"Maybe if you say please I will stop, why don't you get down on your knees and beg … ANSWER ME!"

"NEVER!"Randy shouted as loud as he could

The Wade turned around and picked up the hammer. Randy knew he was in for it. He couldn't escape and no one was there to help him. He shut his eyes and thought about John and the accident. He should have been calmer and not have treated him like dirt. He remembered the car hitting him and the pain that came with it. And was that Punk? He thought to himself.

Then he got slapped in the face. He opened his eyes to see an angry Wade with a hammer. Was it the end ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I know I haven't updated in ages. But try and enjoy and review **

"Damn Punk this place is creepy…. look its Wades car"

"I yeah, why the hell would Wade bring Randy here?"

"Well let's see, it's in the middle of nowhere. Where no one can find him or …. Hear ….. Randy" John sighed.

"John, Randy is going to be fine. As you said. Randy is a tough son of a bitch."

They continued to observe the place.

"Hey Punk park somewhere where it is easy to get away and not to obvious"

Punk parked and they both walked out minding themselves creeping toward Wade's car. They looked in the back seat which was covered in blood. John quickly shot his head away trying to hold back tears.

"John, this doesn't mean he is dead. He could still be alive."

John managed to compose himself as he looked towards the warehouse door. Then something occurred to him. They had no weapons.

"Shit!"

"What John?"

"We are idiots. Wade had a gun and we don't. He's just going to shoot us!"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm wait I have an idea. We break into Wade's car. We can look inside for a gun. Hopefully an alarm will go off which will make Wade come out. While he does that we go inside and sae Randy. Ok ?"

After some deep thought John said "Ok, so let's do it then"

Xxx

Randy still has his eyes shut waiting to be killed then an alarm sounded which almost make him jump out of his skin. Wade also jumped and dropped the hammer and picked up the gun making his way, slowly to the sound.

Xxx

"Damn it, there nothing in the boot" John said

"John, there a shot gun in the glove compartment, let's go"

They ran to the door, which then violently swung open.

Xxx

Wade looked at his car observing everything in sight. The he walked to his car and inspected the damage. He didn't notice John and Punk standing behind the door.

Wade shot his head around when the warehouse doors slammed shut and was locked. He ran up to the door and started hitting it with punch after punch.

Punk looked at John who was no longer holding the door. He was looking at something. His face was pale and in shock. Punk turned to look what it was and saw Randy tied to the beam with his head hanging low. Punk hit Johns shoulder to try and stop Johns stare so he could go and help Randy before Wade managed knocked down the door. John blinked and then he snapped into action and ran towards Randy.

"Randy, Randy can you hear me?" John shook Randy's shoulder which made Randy wince in pain but also made him become more focused. He looked up and saw the worried faces of John and Punk. He rolled his eyes. Why? I always get in the most messed up situations? He thought. Then he noticed something, John's mouth was moving but he heard no sound.

Punk looked at Randy's confused look and worked it out.

"John stop he can't hear us!"

"How do you know?!"

"Look at how confused he looks. And why isn't he jumping at the sound of Wade knocking down the door. If we are he definitely should be too"

John paused for a second "Is it ….. Permanent?"

"I don't know John, maybe it's from the shock"

John nodded and started untying Randy's wrists. He winced as he saw the raw skin left behind. Randy was rubbing them to try and ease the pain.

"Do you think he can walk John?"

"We`ll soon find out"

John and Punk lifted up Randy. He began to slowly walk before his knees gave way and they caught him, trying their best to keep him upright. What did they expect? He's been hit by a car and God know what else? John thought as he inspected the slashes on his skin and his neck.

They started dragging him to the back door when they heard a loud bang which made their heads snap back. Wade had used his car to knock down the door. He stood there smiling with a gun in his hand.

"Don't move! Nice try. Now he's definitely going to die the most gruesome and painful death both of you can imagine."


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is quite short I know but I really couldn't make it much longer. You will see why soon. Thank for the reviews x**

John stared at Punk and Punk nodded. They both quickly went in two different directions and hid behind the pillars for protection.

John grabbed Randy and put him behind one pillar with him. He was pretty much unconscious so john sat him up and stayed close to him hoping that Wade wouldn't hurt him again.

"You think you can get away that easily from me. Do you know who I am? I'll kill you all!" Wade screamed

Punk had the gun and Wade started shooting. Punk struggled staying balanced because of all of the blood soaking the floor. Wade was running directly toward John and Randy who were defenceless. Punk pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed through the warehouse followed by a cry. Wade then aimed directly at punk holding his side with his free hand. He also pulled the trigger. Punk tried to move but the bullet hit his arm and he screamed.

Wade smiled until he got tackled and lost his gun. He had forgotten that John was still behind him. John aimed the gun directly at Wade who was lying on the floor staring at him with no emotion. John was in a trance he was filled with rage and anger.

"John, don't!"

"Why not, it's what he deserves"

"If you do that you will be as bad as him, please John" Punk pleaded.

John was shaking and could barely hear Punk. He stared directly at Wade then he shook his head. By looking over at Randy he realised there more important things to deal with right now. He lowered his gun and sighed.

"How's your arm? "He asked Punk trying to change the subject.

"Hurts like a bitch"

John gave a smirk and went over to Randy who was leaning on a pillar only semiconscious. John had already come to the conclusion that he couldn't walk so he picked him up. Randy will kill me, he thought as he made way his way over to punk.

"Let's go"

They were approaching the door when they heard chuckling echoing throughout the warehouse. They turned to see Wade leaning against a pillar with a grin on his face.

"Honestly, don't you think a smart guy like me wouldn't come up with a plan B?"

Wade pulled out a detonator.

"OH CRAP, RUN!" Punk screamed as loud as he could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a slightly longer chapter. Thank for all of your reviews, I really do appreciate it. Enjoy! x**

Randy could hardly hear anything. Everything was all blurry and almost in slow motion. At least that was the way his mind registered it. He felt that he was being dragged by some people. They were hanging on to him tightly and moving fast. He could also hear laughing in the background. In less than a second he could identify its source. It was Wade's laughter. He froze.

Where am I? He thought. He would hate to admit it but he was actually scared but at the same time he felt safe. At least he felt a bit safer than before, which seemed impossible with Wades presence still around. He lifted his head and saw Punk. His arm was covered in blood and he was running fast while grabbing hold of Randy's arm. Why is he here? Randy silently thought to himself. He was never friend with Punk, they barley even spoke. Then he turned to see John. He was relieved to see him but he also saw the sense of urgency and fear on Johns face. What could possibly make John this afraid?

He heard a small click echo in his mind and then he felt heat. He had this instinct that told him he was flying but not for long. He suddenly felt the ground against his face. It was rough ground covered in small stones. He looked up to see fire. Everywhere.

xxx

John was coughing as he rubbed his eyes. They obviously were out of the warehouse. He guessed the actual explosion pushed them out of the actual warehouse, they never could have run this far. He looked down to see Randy with a confused look on his face and Punk with an expression of pain.

"Punk?" John tried to say but it only came out as a whisper followed by some coughs.

Somehow Punk heard this and replied "I'm fine John, I just hit my arm."

John nodded and turned his concentration to Randy who was now rubbing his face trying to get the smoke out of his eyes.

"We are going to have to get out of here before we choke to death. "He said with seriousness in his voice.

He picked up Randy again and they started moving until they heard a second explosion which made them fall again. They looked up and saw the place where they had just previously been covered in bigger flames

"Don't worry John, just keep walking"

They both shook it off and continued till they thought they were at a safe distance. They sat a bit further away from the fire and tried to get more comfortable. Punk looked around at the fire while John tended to Randy who was slipping away from consciousness. Punk observed closely and watched as the flames grew even bigger. They had walked past Wade's car and sat on a patch of grass from it.

"Wade's car" Punk whispered

"What?"

"Oh shit, JOHN! RUN!"

John didn't question the tone of Punks voice and he ran as fast as he could while dragging Randy along until he was once again picked off his feet and dropped roughly back to the ground.

xxx

Randy felt something once again. Something familiar. He felt pain. He realised that he had moved from his latest position. He looked and saw Wade's car in flames. Then he slowly turned around to see both Punk and Cena on the ground. He finally lost all strength in his arms and dropped his head to the ground again. He was tired and in pain. He just wanted this nightmare to end.

xxx

John slowly picked himself up still feeling the effect from the concussion he had received earlier. He rubbed his eyes again and got in a seated position. Punk looked very pale and was either unconscious from blood loss or he may have knocked his head on the ground. He looked at Randy who was face first into the rough ground. He turned Punk onto his back and then started to crawl to Randy. He grabbed Randy and started dragging his closer to punk. Then he just sat there with both Punk and Randy lying next to him. He dropped his head into his hands and quietly sobbed. So quietly you wouldn't even notice if you didn't spot his shoulders shaking.

Xxx

John almost jumped out of skin when he heard sirens. Several fire engines drove up followed by some ambulances and a cop car. Someone must have reported a fire. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them go, son "a paramedic told him.

John then released his tight grip on Randy and Punk not realising he was even holding them. He was helped to stand by one fireman and sat close by near Randy and Punk. He watched as the medics started to bring stretchers and neck braces. It seemed all too real for him. He wished this was a kayfabe. Couldn't this all be acting? He had teary eyes as he watched both men being stretchered off and put into the ambulances.

John then felt that he was being helped up and was directed towards an ambulance. He sat down with his head still hung down. When he looked up he saw Randy lying there strapped down to a stretcher. He could hardly recognise him. He was so pale. Also the blood and mud was everywhere on his body. John then realised he was being handed and oxygen mask as well. He took a deep breath and felt much better.

"Just a short drive to the hospital, then we will clean you and your friends up" he heard a voice say.

Then he sat straight and titled his head back. He let out a sigh of relief followed by a small smile. They were going to be safe now.

**One more chapter left ! just warning you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the wait long long story, let's just say getting a computer virus is not fun. This is the last chapter, enjoy x**

The journey seemed to be forever as the paramedics kept a close eye on Randy but and the same time get John to stay calm.

"Wade ….. Did you find Wade ?" John asked a paramedic

"I'm afraid it is very unlikely that he survived, when we picked you and your friends up we were trying to put out the fire. That's the last thing I know. "The paramedic responded.

John would have felt safer if he knew if Wade was certainly dead. Then the driver's radio started to make some noise.

"We found one more body at the scene but he is already dead. We couldn't save him"

Silence filled the ambulance as John had a sick feeling in his stomach. He had known Wade for a long time and suddenly he was gone. He still hated him but it felt weird. He could never describe it.

Xxx

When they arrived at the hospital John saw Punk quickly being wheeled in on the stretcher. He looked quite pale but at least he was going to survive.

After Punk came Randy. He was rushed into a room and John was told to wait outside.

John watched as the medics tended to Randy. John heard that Randy was in desperate need for a blood transfusion which didn't surprise him.

Then suddenly there was a long beeping noise.

"Oh shit" John whispered.

Doctors were performing CPR. It didn't work so they were going to shock him.

First shock, nothing. Second shock, still nothing.

John was shaking. He had been unresponsive for too long.

Third shock …..

John let out a sigh of relief. He knew Randy was strong enough.

Xxx

When Randy was stable John went to see Punk. Punk was awake and sitting up refusing medical treatment. Like John expected.

"How's Randy" Punk said in a voice full of concern.

"He going to be ok"

"Great" Punk said while getting up out of bed ignoring the doctor's pleas and walked over to John.

"Well, let's go then"

"Where? You heard the doctors"

"To see Randy, trust me I'm fine and this place is swarming with nurses and doctors. That means if I suddenly decide to sleep for a bit they will be the first ones annoying me"

John smirked and nodded as they walked along the hallway towards Randy's bed.

Xxx

They arrived and placed a chair each side of the bed.

They had waited for a long time now. John had fallen asleep with his head hanging backwards in the chair. With made Punk very amused.

Then Punk got distracted by the sight of Randy's eyes opening.

"Randy?" Punk whispered

"Mmmhhmm w w wha what happened"

"Long story" Punk said while nodding his head towards John as an indication to him. Randy smiled and grabbed a pillow with his uninjured arm and lobbed it at John with great precision. Cena was very confused at first while clutching the object that hit him but the he saw Randy.

"I knew it was you !"

"Judging by your facial reaction I would say otherwise" Randy said with a proud smirk.

"Well at least you have got your humour back"

After a short pause Randy finally said.

"So now that your awake who's going to explain to me why I am here ?"

" … well …"

**I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the review. This is my first fic and I definitely didn't find it easy. But I tried **** ! thanks again xx**


End file.
